


Slayer V Hunter - The End?

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do to change destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer V Hunter - The End?

**Author's Note:**

> In Memory of Krisztina aka sita and [‘The Fruit of her Hand’](http://www.tthfanfic.org/wholestory.php?no=11691#chapter1). It was because of her that I fell in love with the very idea of Sam/Dawn and saw Dawn as more than just a whiny brat :P Lyrics from Pink's "Who Knew?".

* * *

Sam logged back onto the website and checked out the ‘News’ section. There had been several videos uploaded recently and though most of them were from other members who had spied Slayers in action, there was a new one available to special members from Andrew. He had been running a series on the interactions between Slayers and Hunters and Sam clicked apprehensively on the link. He and Dean had been in a few of the videos and until recently they had been able to filter what Andrew had uploaded to chosenpassion.net.

‘Slayer V Hunter – the end?’ filled the screen followed by the symbol for the video series, a stake and gun crossed over each other and a blood-red heart behind them. Sam frowned when ‘Who Knew?’ began playing and a photo of Dean and Sam when they first arrived appeared. It was then replaced by video footage that Sam had known Andrew had taken with the video camera Dean had once threatened to break.

  
_You took my hand, you showed me how_   
_You promised me you'd be around_   
_Uh huh, that's right_   
_I took your words and I believed_   
_In everything you said to me_   
_Yeah huh, that's right_   


  
There were a few scenes of Buffy, Dean and Sam in meetings with the Scoobies and the meeting with the Watcher’s Council. Sam had a feeling this video was headed in the wrong direction, especially given Andrew’s song choice. He really hoped he was wrong and that this video wasn’t about their break-up because both Dean and Buffy would string Andrew up if they found out. 

  
_If someone said three years from now_   
_You'd be long gone_   
_I'd stand up and punch them out_   
_Cause they're all wrong_   
_I know better_   
_Cause you said forever_   
_And ever, who knew?_   


  
_Remember when we were such fools_   
_And so convinced and just too cool_   
_Oh no, no, no_   
_I wish I could touch you again_   
_I wish I could still call you friend_   
_I'd give anything_   


  
There were several quick shots of Buffy and Dean fighting various demons and the two of them leading some of the meetings together. Andrew had also put in their fight with the Polgara demon and with a clan of vampires that had come to town to perform a ritual on the Hellmouth so that they could bring back their boss. Most of the footage was taken from behind a bush or a tree and some of it, like the meetings, was knowingly filmed. 

  
_When someone said count your blessings now_   
_'fore they're long gone_   
_I guess I just didn't know how_   
_I was all wrong_   
_But they knew better_   
_Still you said forever and ever_   
_Who knew?_   


  
Sam was surprised when he saw footage of Dean getting shot and Buffy angrily taking down the possessed woman responsible. He hadn’t remembered Andrew being there that night but Andrew did have a knack of filming without them knowing. The footage clearly showed how distressed Buffy was as she ran to him, his head then resting in her lap as she called for back-up. That night had been a scary for them all because they’d thought Dean wouldn’t make it. He had taken a couple of weeks to get back up to par and Sam remembered Buffy flitting around him, making sure he wasn’t straining himself which only served to make Dean angrier that he’d gotten shot. The only good thing was that Sam had finally seen how much they cared about each other. 

  
_I'll keep you locked in my head_   
_Until we meet again_   
_Until we, until we meet again_   
_And I won't forget you my friend_   
_What happened?_   


  
_If someone said three years from now_   
_You'd be long gone_   
_I'd stand up and punch them out_   
_Cause they're all wrong and_   


  
_That last kiss, I'll cherish_   
_Until we meet again_   
_And time makes it harder_   
_I wish I could remember_   


  
Sam remembered the night they had left. He had waited in the Impala and but he had still seen the look on Buffy’s face when Dean had said goodbye. Sam had watched the tear roll down her face and Dean gently wiping it away. Even though Dean had remained stoic and he had been silent until they reached the motel, he had cried later that night when he thought Sam had been sleeping. Dean had never told him why they had left and had ignored Sam when he asked. Eventually he’d just given up. Somehow Andrew had managed to film that goodbye and had zoomed in when they’d kissed, the pain obvious on his brother’s face, and Sam’s heart ached for him. 

  
_But I keep your memory_   
_You visit me in my sleep_   
_My darling, who knew?_   


  
The next few shots were of Buffy doing various tasks; attending meetings, eating with the Slayers, training and in every shot she was distracted, staring into space. In the scenes where Buffy was patrolling, she was clearly taking out frustration on the vampires she came across. Instead of dusting them, she fought angrily and only dusted them when she needed to, mostly as they tried to escape. There was a shot of Dawn giving Buffy a sad smile as she dusted a vampire with Buffy ignoring her and walking off. 

  
_My darling_   
_My darling, who knew?_   
_My darling, I miss you_   
_My darling, who knew?_   
_Who knew?_   


  
Andrew ended the video with a montage of scenes with Dean and Buffy together at meetings or around the school. He picked scenes with one sneaking a look at the other or a smile shared between the two. The last was a still picture that Dawn had taken a few months ago of Dean kissing Buffy, his hands framing her face gently.

Sam smiled sadly and watched as the video ended on a black screen wondering, once again, what had happened between them. They had always seemed so happy and he was shocked the night Dean had told him to ‘pack his crap and get in the car’.

Sam closed the laptop lid quickly as Dean entered the motel room. Dean stiffened immediately and eyed him.

“What were you doing?”

“Nothing. What? Nothing!”

“Dude, were you looking at porn again?”

Sam rolled his eyes and he saw Dean frown at him. Dean dumped the fast food unceremoniously on the table and Sam stood quickly, forgetting momentarily about the laptop when his stomach growled. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands and as he turned on the taps he remembered the video. He cursed inwardly and rushed out but Dean was already seated in front of the laptop and Sam heard the song start again. All he could do was wince as Dean watched the video.

The stunned silence was replaced by anger and eventually faded into sorrow and hurt. Sam heard the song end but Dean sat quietly staring at the screen before he looked up at Sam with an upset expression on his face.

“I was checking for any updates and found the newest video that Andrew has posted. I didn’t mean for you to see it that way.”

“When?”

“A couple of days at the most. I was on the site last week but it wasn’t there then.”

Dean nodded and closed the lid to the laptop. He remained silent for several minutes and Sam was just about to talk to him when he got up and began packing his stuff.

“Dean, you can’t kill Andrew - he’s human.”

Dean just frowned and Sam knew better than to try and reason with Dean when he was like that. He hurriedly packed his duffle bag, placing the laptop inside and ran out to the Impala where Dean was waiting. Sam had barely hopped in the car before Dean tore out of the carpark, the tires spinning slightly on the gravel.

Dean was completely silent the entire drive back to Cleveland and no amount of prodding or goading from Sam could get him to speak. Sam started to get worried when he realised that Dean had been driving for hours and had only stopped once to fuel up. They arrived the next evening and as the familiar buildings came into view, Sam unintentionally drew a sharp breath and only exhaled when the Impala had made a complete stop. He turned to Dean in a last ditch effort to get him to open up and saw the resolute look on his face before he quickly climbed out of the car, not waiting for Sam.

“Dean!” Sam called out as he scurried after his brother.

He grabbed Dean’s arm but his brother shook free and stalked up to the front door. Sam held a small ray of hope that Dean had seen reason when he paused for only a moment before the front door though it was short lived as Dean squared his shoulders and pushed the door open.

Sam noticed the flurry of activity stop as all eyes turned toward the intruders, muscles tensing in case of a fight. There was a small gasp from a redhead directly before Dean but it was the call of his name by a familiar voice that turned Dean’s head.

“What are you doing here?” Buffy asked as her small frame stepped between her Slayers and Dean.

Dean closed the remaining distance quickly and his mouth covered hers, his hands settling on her hips and drawing her body nearer to his. Buffy briefly returned his sentiments before she placed her hands on his chest and created a space between them. Her voice sounded weak and breathless.

“You can’t be here.”

“This whole thing is stupid, Buffy. I’m not leaving again.”

“You’ll die.”

The two words seemed to hang in the air for an eternity. Several Slayers gave each other furtive glances, trying to gage if the other knew anything more but were dissatisfied. Sam felt like his world had disappeared. He couldn’t hear anything nor see anything but his brother standing in front of him. He saw the muscles in Dean’s back tense and he knew instantly that this was old news for Dean; news he hadn’t shared with Sam. Dean’s body suddenly relaxed as though resigned and the eternal moment suddenly ceased as he spoke, still seemingly oblivious to the audience surrounding him.

“ _This_ is killing us. Both of us. Neither of us is happy and it _will_ get us killed; can’t you see that?”

Buffy looked at him sadly before shaking her head angrily and taking a step backward.

“No, this isn’t about guesses and might be’s. This is prophecy Dean, something that will happen if you stay!”

“The prophecies aren’t always right-”

“I still died Dean and the Master did rise!”

“And yet, here you are! Not everything’s written Buffy, we still have a choice.” Buffy remained silent and unshed tears filled her eyes. “Do you really think that when the world ends I won’t be with you?”

“Dean-”

“And what makes you think that when my world ends I won’t want the same thing?”

“I can’t lose another person that I love, Dean, I just can’t. It may not have been specific in the details but if you fight you’ll die.”

Dean took a step forward allowing his hands to gently frame her face and felt her lean into his touch. Buffy’s eyes fluttered closed and a tear fell down her cheek. Dean kissed the salty path and pulled back just enough to look at her, his eyes searching hers.

“I won’t run anymore Buffy. It’s not my style and it never has been. I love you, I’m gonna stick by you in this and if I go out then I’m taking the son-of-a-bitch out with me.”

Buffy let out a small strangled sob and threw her arms around Dean. He buried his face in her neck and pulled her as close as possible, revelling in her familiar smell. It hadn’t changed and he softly smiled. Around them the Slayers started to slowly disperse to allow their leader some privacy. Sam still stood, shell-shocked, off to the side.

“Let’s take this one day at a time, work through this; just please don’t try and push me away.”

Buffy looked up into his pleading eyes and a sad smile crossed her features. Her eyes darted back and forward over his face as though memorising every detail and she barely had time to register the small laugh he gave before he pulled her toward him and kissed her again with enough passion to make her sigh contentedly.

Sam finally looked over toward his brother and noticed that he was alone in the room with Buffy and Dean. He tried to wrap his head around the information he had just received and decided there was only one thing he could do. He crossed the foyer unnoticed and made his way up the large staircase to see his girlfriend. If anyone would be able to ease his worry and concern, it was Dawn.


End file.
